


Kill me, Kill me

by Yuu_Kanda



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Drabble, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuu_Kanda/pseuds/Yuu_Kanda
Summary: Storia partecipante al COW-T 7Sesto turno, Missione 3, Drabble da 300 ParolePrompt:"Why were you trying to kill me?""I was hired to."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inizio a pubblicare le storie scritte per il mio primo COW-T, bellissima esperienza di gioco a squadre, partendo dalle drabble. Una cosa in cui di solito non mi cimento mai. Mai.  
> Ma per il bene della squadra, questo e altro.  
> Per chi stava aspettando che aggiornassi le altre storie, EHM, lo sforzo letterario per il COW-T ha un attimino ritardato tutto quanto. Dopo un po' di meritato riposo, provvederò. Don't hold your breath, THO.
> 
> For those who read my works even if in Italian, with google: I'm starting to publish some of the stories I've written during a team writing contest, the COW-T (The Clash of the Writing Titans). It was a beautiful team challenge experience and I enjoyed it very much.  
> Drabbles first, as they are the fast thing to review. For any longer work, after some rest, we'll see. Don't hold your breath, THO.

* * *

##  **Kill me, kill me**

* * *

Decisamente, quello era il lavoro più difficile che gli avessero mai affidato. Però lui si considerava un professionista e l'aveva accettato ugualmente.

Tuttavia, erano giorni che ci provava e aveva collezionato un fallimento dopo l'altro. Lavi era dannatamente scaltro, non c'era verso di coglierlo di sorpresa. Adesso, poi, che s'era reso conto che qualcuno l'aveva preso di mira, avrebbe dovuto triplicare gli sforzi se voleva farlo fuori.

Si calò dal tetto sul balcone del suo appartamento ed entrò di soppiatto dalla finestra, forzandone la maniglia. Scivolò dietro la pesante tenda, pistola alla mano, mantenendosi nell'ombra, in attesa.

La sua vittima entrò poco dopo, guardinga ma ignara; e poi si voltò di scatto, puntandogli addosso la sua, di pistola. Scattò di lato, facendo altrettanto, e si ritrovarono l'uno sotto il tiro dell'altro.

"Yuu?" Esclamò Lavi, sorpreso; ripose l'arma e gli andò incontro, abbracciandolo e baciandolo con passione. "Fatti riconoscere, la prossima volta, avrei potuto spararti."

"Annotato," rispose Kanda in tono insolente.

Lavi c'era abituato; lo baciò di nuovo, per poi portarlo verso il letto. Kanda si lasciò possedere e subito dopo rovesciò i ruoli, prendendolo in modo selvaggio, com'era nella sua indole d'amare. Era irruento in tutto ciò che faceva, il suo Yuu.

"Perché cercavi di uccidermi?" Gli chiese poi, una volta l'uno fra le braccia dell'altro, abbandonati fra le lenzuola stropicciate.

"Ci riproverò," rispose Kanda, calmo, "mi hanno assoldato per questo."

"Cosa?" Esclamò Lavi. "Chi, Mikk?"

L'amante sollevò un sopracciglio con aria eloquente.

"Non posso dirtelo, lo sai."

"Al diavolo, Yuu, t'hanno pagato per uccidere _me_! Perché sei così professionale che l'avresti fatto davvero!" Kanda annuì e Lavi sospirò. "Allora fallo."

"Cosa?" Fu la volta di Kanda d'esclamare.

"Fingiamo la mia morte e ritiriamoci entrambi coi soldi," propose Lavi, un sorriso malizioso sulle labbra, prima di baciarlo ancora.

"Affare fatto."

 


End file.
